


Мафиозные тайны

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Гокудера думал об этом слишком часто, пока Такеши не начал появляться у него во снах.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom KHR 2020 Спецквест





	Мафиозные тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-4070 – Кое-что, о чём он постоянно думает


End file.
